Red Roses, Blue Roses
by AppleKittyKat
Summary: The Red Rose of love and the Blue Rose of miracles. A promise of reunion. a broken Friendship. a destined love. IbxGarry
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

**HI EVERYONE! THIS IS NyoronApple! AKA Apple-chan! This is my first actual story! please read it! if you have any suggestions or compliments, please write a review! Shoutout to my friend Strawberry! (TheLostHope) CHECK OUT HER STORIES! THEY ARE THE BEST! And Don't forget to check out our new acc! (TheDoubleJoints) Me and strawberry's co-op acc!**

**Love you all! Enjoy! Just to let you know, this is pure Garry x Ib story k? I will try to update ASAP!**

**If you don't know what it is and stuff, watch: Pewdiepie Ib. On youtube!**

**KK! BYEEEEEEEEE!**

9 year old Ib ran down the hallway her long brown hair flowing behind her. She panted. Her lungs screaming for air. But she kept running. She had to. She wouldn't stop. Not until she found him. Not until she could see him again.

_Where? Where?! WHERE?!_

Her ruby eyes scanned the art gallery as she ran down the hallway. She crossed her fingers as she ran to the only place she didn't look yet. The Rose Sculpture.

A tall figure with a black cloak stood in front of the Rose. His gray-blue hair facing Ib.

_Garry!_

"GARRY! GARRY!" Ib ran toward the figure, her eyes squinting, trying to hold back tears.

The figure turned around. His dark hazel-blue eyes shining with surprise.

"GARRY!" Ib threw her little body onto his chest and hugged him tight. She wasn't going to let him go again and lose him.

"Ib?" He caught her and put her down. His eyes filled with confusion. "I-I'm sorry... I don't know why that name just came out of my mouth...I don't think I've ever used it before! What's wrong little girl? Are you lost? What's your name?"

"Ib..." Her tears dripped down. "Garry... I'm Ib...remember...?"

His eyes filled with concern. "I'm sorry I don't think we've met before..."

Her eyes widened. Tears poured down. How? Why? What? How could he have...forgotten her...

_"_Umm I'm sorry little one. I must go now. I hope you find your parents soon," He smiled and turned around. walking down the hallway.

Ib watched as the 18 year old walked away.

_No...NO...NO! NONONONO! _Ib cried. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Hm?" Garry stuck his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a white small laced handkerchief covered in blood. "What is this...?"

His eyes widened. Everything came back to him. Ib... she was...the most important person to him...they were trapped in the gallery...the roses...Mary...the paintings...the mannequins...they were trapped in the world together...she saved him...twice...she gave him this handkerchief when he got cut by the painting's glass...Ib...Ib...IB..IB..IB! IB! IB!

"IB!" Garry yelled, his eyes filled with tears. "IB! I can't believe I've forgotten you...Ib..." He smiled as a tear rolled down his face.

"Garry..." She smiled back. A grin full of happiness, Longing, and hope.

Garry hugged Ib closely.

"Listen Ib...I have to go now...may I...keep this handkerchief? I can't give it back now. I have to wash it until it's all white again."

"No...Garry don't go..." _He was leaving her...again..._

"Don't worry Ib," He smiled as he pet her head. "We'll see each other again. I promise. We'll meet again one day."

Ib looked up at him. Her red eyes sparkling.

"Here." Garry gave her a small ring. A tiny ruby shining in the center. "This is for you to keep okay? Don't lose it!"

Ib gripped the ring in her hand. "Okay Garry."

Garry kneeled down. "When we meet again... when you're older...I'll give you a better ring. Way better than this one. When that time comes, We can stay together forever." He kneeled down and kissed her forehead.

"Bye Ib."

"Bye Garry."

:) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :)

Ib opened her eyes. Sunlight shone from her window. _That dream again_... She yawned.

"I wonder... was Garry an important person to me? Why were we so close..." She looked at the ring on her bed-side table.

It was too small for her big hands now. _All I remember is that this ring is very important and that I must always keep it by my side..._

She jumped off her bed and put the ring in her school bag.

"Mom! I'm awake!" Ib ran down the stairs.

"Oh great! I was wondering when you would wake up! You don't want to miss your big day!" Her mom winked.

Ib smiled. She was 18 now. Today she was the day she was going to graduate from high school.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye hun! good luck!"

Ib ran onto the school bus and plopped down next to a blonde haired girl.

"Hi Mimi." Ib whispered.

Mimi smiled. Her blue eyes twinkling. "Hi Ib."

"You excited?"

"For what?"

"Graduation silly!" Ib's laughter filled the bus.

"Oh!~" Mimi chuckled.

The bus pulled in to the school.

**Moments later...**

"I can't wait!" Mimi smiled cheerfully. "I heard we're going on a field trip to a museum for graduation!"

"Wow~!" Ib smiled.

"SHUSH CHILDREN!" The principal yelled into the microphone.

The audience quieted down...

"We have decided the location for our field trip! But first...we would like to congragulate all of you for graduating!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HELL YEASSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"COLLEGE!"

"FUCK YEAH!"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"Glad you're all excited! Now...our location is...THE ART GALLERY! IN THE ART MUSEUM!"

Ib's eyes widened. Art gallery? Why did that word make her so frightened? Why was she trembling...?

Ib turned her head to look at Mimi, she gasped in surprise.

Mimi's face was dark. Her light blue eyes turning to black.

"Mimi...?"

Mimi turned around and returned to her cheerful self. "Did you hear that Ib? I'm so excited!"

"yeah..."

"And this, children, is the gallery of Guertena!"

Ib started to sweat. Guertena? Where did she hear this name from?

"And this...my children... Is the Abyss of the Deep"

_The Abyss of the Deep..._ This is so...

"Familiar..." Mimi whispered.

Ib looked at her shocked. But pretended she didn't hear anything.

"Now we will move onto the..."

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!"

Everyone turned around.

A handsome tall man with gray-blue hair ran towards Ib. "IB!IB!IB!"

Ib's eyes widened..._Garry... "_Garry...GARRY!" She remembered everything. Garry. She loved him. How could she have forgotten?

Mimi glared at Garry silently.

"Oh Ib!" Garry hugged her tightly.

Tears rolled down Ib's cheeks. This familiar scent...he smells like roses...and...macaroons...she smiled. "Garry...you remembered your promise..."

"Oh Ib..." He smiled. "How could I have forgotten?"

"EXCUSE ME WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO OF THAT MOLESTER!"

Gary looked hurt. "I'm no molester!"

The teacher grabbed Ib. "Let's go young lady! We need to talk!"

"NO! GARRY!" Ib cried.

"IB! MEET ME AT THE FABRICATED WORLD!"

:) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :)

"And this... is...The Coughing Man...painted in..."

Ib snuck away from the crowd, in the direction of The Fabricated World. _Garry...Garry...He was actually here! They __**DID**__ see each other again!_

A cold hand dug into her arm.

"Ib. Where are you going."

"Mimi...?"

" . YOU'RE. NOT. LEAVING!" Mimi screamed.

"IB! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Garry grabbed Ib and pushed Mimi onto the ground.

"M-Mimi?!"

"That's not Mimi Ib! THAT'S MARY!"

"N-no..." Ib's eyes widened in fear.

Mary got back up, this time holding a knife. "YOU'RE. NOT. LEAVING."

Garry looked at Ib. Then Mary. Then the painting.

"I'm sorry Ib..." He whispered.

"What...?" Ib looked at Garry.

"I...no...**WE...**are going to have to jump into the painting...and go back...to **_THAT_**_ WORLD_."

"No...NO...WE'RE GOING TO DIE GARRY! WE BARELY MADE IT OUT LAST TIME!"

"We have to Ib." Garry voice turned comforting and soothing. "We made it out once. We'll do it again. I'll make sure you're safe and that you make it out"

"Garry..."

"Trust me like you did 9 years ago." He held out his hand. "Trust me..."

She stared at him with understanding. "Of course."

Mary's eyes widened. "What're you two...NO!"

Ib closed her eyes and hugged Garry ad he jumped into the painting.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mary screamed.

Darkness enveloped them...

_Garry...I'll always trust you..._

**Hope Y'all liked that! CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA x) **

**Review! :)**


	2. Floor 1

**Hey guys! Sorry if I took a long time to update! I have aloooot of Homework . I tried my best for you guys though! I've been chatting with Strawberry (TheLostHope) and Koala AKA potato (jinjin1)! Well not much to say... I got rejected so I'm feeling very depressed... This is my 3rd time being rejected...By the same person ." But writing this story for you guys makes me really happy so please keep reading my stories and sharing it! Thank you! Here's Chapter 2! enjoy!**

"Garry...Garry...Garry..."

…

"GARRY?!" Ib's eyes shot open. She glanced around nervously. _Where am I... it's so dark...where's Garry...I'm scared...I'm alone again... I dont want to be alone again..._  
"GARRY! GARRYGARRYGARRYGARRY!"  
"HELLO?!" a distant voice echoed through the dark room.  
"Garry?! Where are you!" Ib shouted back desperately.  
"Don't move! I'm coming for you!"  
Ib sank down onto her knees. Garry was here...she's not alone...everything's going to be fine... She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"Hello? Wake up!" a soft voice called.  
"Garry...Garry!" Ib's eyes fluttered open.  
"Garry..." She hugged him and started crying.  
"Whoa! I'm sorry but who are you?" Garry exclaimed.  
Ib's eyes widened._...No...NO...NOT AGAIN! PLEASE!_  
Garry laughed, "Haha just kidding!" He stuck out his tongue.  
Ib made an adorable pout and slapped Garry.  
"OW!" Garry lifted his hand to comfort the red splotch on his cheek.  
"BAKA! IDIOT! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU...you...I thought you forgot me again..." Ib whispered.  
"I'm sorry Ib..." He smiled and pet Ib's head. "I'm sorry...I understand the situation we're in...I won't do it again okay? So don't cry, you'll make me sad and guilt..." He smiled.  
Ib headbutted Garry's chest. "Owwwwwwwwwww!"  
"Hmmph serves you right." Ib muttered.

"..."  
"HAHAHA!~" Ib and Garry exploded into laughter.  
"Oh Ib I missed you so much!" Garry whined.  
"I missed you to..." Ib smiled.  
"Let's start over. Hey Ib! long time no see! It's Garry. It's been 9 years since we last met! and I'm 27 now~!"  
"Hey Garry! You didn't change at all! I'm 18 now and..." She took out the tiny ruby ring. "I still have this." She grinned.  
Garry stared at Ib.  
"What is it?"  
"It's just...I still recognize you but you look really pretty now and your height grew! Plus..."  
his eyes lowered onto Ib's chest. "Yup. You grew. A lot."  
"Wha?" Ib's face heated up. "Pervert."  
"Haha sorry Ib" Garry blushed. "Ib...about what i said 9 years ago...I'll tell you now since you've grown...the truth is...I..."  
"Garry..." She cupped her hands around his head.  
"Ib..." He looked at her in a daze.  
"Garry..." She closed her eyes.  
"Ib..." He closed his eyes and leaned close to Ib's face. Their noses touching, her lips centimeters away from his...  
"Garry..." she whispered...  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IBBBBBB! WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M COMING!"  
Garry's eyes fluttered open and pulled his face away from her's in embarrasment. Ib looked away, her face flushed and warm.  
"L-l-l-let's go Ib. M-mary's c-catching up." He stammered nervously.  
"mm" She nodded her got up and ran. Fast and never stopping for a breath. Always holding each other's hand.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"Ib! Let's stop here. I think Mary's far away now." Garry panted.  
"y- y-yeah.." Ib panted. She looked at Gary. "First thing's first...where are we?"  
Garry looked around. "If my memory is correct...this where i found my rose..."  
Ib glanced at the direction of the weird ominous looking door. "Metoo."  
Garry gulped. "Let's do this."They walked towards the door and opened it. A big wave of dread blowing over them.  
Garry looked down at the Blue Rose. He plucked it from the vase. Ib plucked the Red Rose from the vase.  
"I have 15 petals this time." Garry noticed. Ib looked at his dark blue rose.  
"I have 10 petals this time. It's better than last time when I only had 5." Ib chuckled. Garry smiled.  
"What's that?" Ib pointed to 2 small devices. Garry picked up the tiny blue device. Ib picked up the blood red one. Garry glared at it.  
"What are you doing Garry...WHAT THE-"  
Garry threw his device on the floor. it bounced once...twice...and started to hover on the third bounce. It flew up in the air and a menu opened in front of Garry. Garry's eyes widened.  
"Wow. This is like one of those MMO games?"  
"I wonder what happens when you click the buttons?" Ib asked.  
Garry clicked the "Map." A map opened. "We're on...Floor 1?"  
"Well...this is different from last time..." Ib scanned the map. "Only a few areas are lit. The other areas are dark."  
"Maybe it only shows the areas we've been to." Garry suggested. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'm guessing we should keep these." Ib put her device in her pocket. The moment Garry touched his, it shut off and he put it in his pocket.  
"Well. This is the exit." Ib murmered. "Let's go."  
"Mmhmm. On to Floor 2!" Garry cheered.  
Ib gripped Garry's hand. Garry smiled. They towards the exit. Towards Floor 2."Ib...you can't run away this time" Mary murmured as she made her way to the "Rose Room".  
"I'll find you two...and make you watch your beloved Garry die in front of your eyes..." She gripped her knife. "HAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She cackled evily.

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! It means a lot to me :3**

**I'll update ASAP! Love you guys! :3 :3 -Apple~! :3**


	3. Floor 2

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I FEEL SO LOVED! :D I'm sorry I didn't update so fast! I've been really busy! I'm going to start replying to your reviews next chapter!**

**I'm too busy this week! Anyway, enjoy!**

Ib creeped around the corner, Gary following close behind.

Gary gulped, "umm Ib a-are you sure i-it's here..."

Ib rolled her eyes and smiled. Garry was still a big scaredy cat, nothing has changed. _right?_ Gary clutched Ib's hands. Ib jumped up in shock.

Garry let go quickly, "S-sorry...I don't know why... I don't know why i did that.." Ib shook her head and touched her right hand. Garry had clutched her hand harder than she expected, it kind of hurt. Garry looked hurt,

"Did I hurt you Ib? I'm so sorry, I really am I didn't mean to grab so hard."

"No it's okay. Let's go." They opened the door and stepped into a green hallway. Paintings of bugs were hung on the walls. The paintings looked so real...Garry could've sworn he saw the butterfly move. Ib looked around the room. The room looked exactly the same as last time, there wouldn't be any difficulties right? Ib looked around suspiciously. Everything in the room looked the same but...something was missing... _Am I forgetting anything...?_

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ib whipped her head around at the sound of Garry's scream. She heard a loud thump, as if Garry fell on the floor really hard. Her heart beat quickened. Something is wrong. A cold hand grabbed her foot. wait. HAND?!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ib fell on the floor as the black hand pulled her down. That was what she forgot! The black hands that came out of the walls! Her vision thickened and the world turned black...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ib?! IB! Garry's thoughts screamed. His vision darkened. _I guess this is it... _Garry closed his eyes. Suddenly a flashback struck his head:

"You trust me right Ib? We'll make it our here together."

"Mm. right. I trust you Garry. I believe in you."

Her smile drowned his fears...

IB! His eyes opened immediately.

"Ib!" He stared at her motionless body as the black hands slowly dragged her away.

"NO!" He somehow broke free of the hands and ran over to Ib. He grabbed her hands and pulled with all his might. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Garry..." Ib whispered, "leave me...run..."

"NO! I CAN'T BECAUSE I...I...I...I LO-AHHHHHHHHHH" Garry screamed as a hand scratched his back. He felt the blood dripping down.

"You what...?"

"IB!" He pulled her away from the hands and ran as fast as he could, dragging Ib behind him.

"Garry..." Ib lowered her head as tears dripped. "Thank you."

Garry's gaze softened but he said nothing and continued running. Garry slowed down as he approached the stairs. He felt Ib's hands on his back. He flinched at the pain.

"You're hurt."

"I know. I'm okay."

"You're hurt." Garry looked at Ib. "it's nothing"

"Sit down. We're safe here." Garry opened his mouth to protest but closed it, knowing how stubborn this lady was. He sat down.

"Yes Ib?"

"Take off your shirt." Ib said seriously.

"...what?"

"Take off your shirt."

"...okay." Gary turned around quickly. His heart pounding against his chest. _What in the world?! _His face felt like it was melting. Red slowly spread across his face.

"I said. Take off your shirt."

"O-okay" He blushed wildly and slowly took his shirt off. _Was this affecting Ib at all? Does she feel the same way I'm feeling? Or...not?_ He shivered as he felt her cold smooth fingers touch his back. Ib's delicate fingers traced his wounds. Suddenly she leaned on him and hugged his back. Blood staining her shirt.

**HAHA cliff hangerrrrr! It's gettin hot ;P LOL JK this fanfic only includes cute fluffy romance! Well let's see what happens next chapter! Also please review, do you like Ib or Garry's POV more? :) be honest! PS. srry this chapter was so short .**


	4. Floor 3

**Hi everyone! sorry I update so slow T.T I really look forward to updating for you guys everyday but i'm too busy! TToTT Well, I promised so here!:**  
**GlaceonKuro: LOL SIS**  
**mikumikunishiteageru : Dirty mind! Pervert alert! LOL JKJK xD Thank you for supporting me and reading all my chapters! I really appreciate it!**  
**ChewyBlossom: Ikr?! Ib should be an actual anime! But the ending of the anime must be "Promise of Reunion!" OR I SHALL KILL THE ANIME PRODUCERS!**  
**TheLostHope: yo strawberry! :D Thanks for reading my fanfic! and please update yours soon! bff!**  
**Artemis's Best Huntress: Here's your chapter! thank you for reading!**  
**Kangarooblu: thank you so much! I'm glad you love it! IB X GARRY FTW! *fangirls* Pewdsss! BROFIST!**  
**girl karkat vantez: Thank you! you're awesome too :3**  
**Now on with the story!**

* * *

"Ib. What. Are. You. Doing..." Gary looked around nervously, his eyes scanning the wall even though there was nothing there. Beads of sweat dripped down his cheek. Why was Ib hugging him? Did she love him? _No that's not possible. It's been 9 years! And she's 18! She must have a boyfriend by now! Gary gulped. His adam's apple rising. NONONONONONONO!~_  
_She's taken! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo... She only thinks of me as a friend...sniffle..FRIENDZONE! _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Garry screeched.  
"Shut up..." Ib muttered impatiently.  
Garry closed his mouth. _Shit. _  
_I said it out loud. Now she's pissed! Ohhhhh Garry you Dumbass! God help meeeeeeee_  
Ib's grip tightened on Garry's waist. "You have muscles..." she murmured.  
Garry looked down at his six-pack in embarrasment. He tried to move but he was glued to the floor.  
Ib sighed and snuggled closer to his bare back. He could feel her warm breath on him, moistening his skin. He blushed. _Stahp Ib. STAHP I SAID STAHP. Yourre making me feel weird! _  
Ib put her soft lips on his back. _STAAAAAAAAAHPPPPPPPPPPP! _A tingling sensation went up his spine.  
" I like you..." She murmured.  
_Huh. Huh? huh? HUH?! Wuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu..._  
"Wh-wait Ib I-I W-wha-"  
" I LIKE YOUR BACK." Ib exclaimed quickly.  
"..." Garry blushed in embarrasment. "Of course..that's...what i meant..."  
"Ib...can you let go of my back now...? It stings... and...your clothes are stained with my blood now..."  
"Stay..."  
"What?"  
"Stay like this... a little longer...please..."  
"...okay." Garry stared at the wall. This wasn't so bad... He enjoys her warmth after all.

* * *

Ib walked down the hallway annoyed. They were on the 3rd floor now and her shirt was red with Garry's blood.  
"I told you your shirt would get dirty!" Garry whined.  
"shuddup" Ib pouted. She hated being wrong. Her pretty white blouse was red now. Just like her rose.  
They entered the unique looking room. There were two eyes... and a fish shaped dent.  
"Strike you as familiar?" Garry smiled. Ib looked around the room. The cat shaped room. The "Cat Room".  
"Now we have to find the wooden fish," Ib smiled, memories flooding back to her head.  
They opened the door to the left and entered the room. dozens of pillars lined the room. They all had red curtains on them. One particular pillar stood out to them, it had no curtain. A black stick figure was stuck to the pillar. Ib walked over to the pillar, with Garry cowering close behind. Yellow paint splattered on the pillar as word began to appear.  
"You're back." The stickman said.  
"Yes."  
"You've grown, and this time you two came together."  
"Yes."  
"I have taken a liking to you a long time ago. But i can't give you things for free can I?"  
"Yes."  
"Well then...let's play a game."  
Garry looked at Ib. "Umm Ib?"  
_Game...The stickman must be talking about the game we played last time. What game did we play last time? ...OH! Hide and seek!_  
"Are we going to play hide and seek." Ib asked.  
The white smile appeared on the stickman. "Hide and seek?"  
He vanished from the pillar. Garry fell back in shock.  
"Didn't you play hide and seek with him before?" Ib looked confused.  
"I did but..." Garry looked away embarrassed. He didn't need to say it. Ib knew why._Because he's a scaredy-cat._ She smiled.  
"Let's go look for him." Ib started to search. Garry followed close behind.  
"Careful! If we pick the wrong one..." Garry shuddered.  
Ib walked over to the 2nd pillar in the bottom row. Garry looked at her in awe.  
"Are you sure it's that one?" Garry asked terrified. Ib nodded as she walked closer to the pillar.  
She gulped and her eyes widened in realization. She was scared. She was scared this would be the wrong one. They might die. Garry looked at her with concern and held her hand gently.  
"I'm here for you this time. It's okay."  
Ib breathed in and slowly opened the curtain. The black figure smiled. white circles appeared as his eyes.  
"You found me. Again." He said.  
Relief flooded over Ib as she smiled. Garry smiled too but still held onto her hand.  
"The wooden fish is in the front of the room. This time it's the whole fish. You don't need to get the tail."  
"Thank you." Ib murmured. She touched the stickman's hand. A single white tear went down the stickman's face. Ib cried too. Because she felt bad for the stickman. He would be here forever. Awaiting the next person to come play with him. He was lonely.  
"Come with us." Ib cried.  
"I can't. I have to stay here. I belong to this gallery." He whispered.  
"Can you at least come with us until we leave the gallery?" Garry protested.  
The stickman stared at Garry. "Ok."  
Ib and Garry spent the next few minutes trying to pull the stickman out, finally the stickman popped out of the wall.  
He stretched and looked around.  
"What should we call you?" Ib asked. The stickman stared.  
"Call me Stick." He said.  
"Okay Stick, let's go." Ib smiled warmly. Garry held Stick's right hand, and Ib held his left. They walked to the front of the room and got the wooden fish.

* * *

Garry slowly inserted the wooden fish into the slot. A meow echoes through the room as a door appeared.  
"Onto to floor 4!" Ib said happily and walked up the stairs.  
Garry stared at her and smiled.  
"Hey Garry." Stick poked Garry's stomache.  
"Ow! What?" Garry whined. Stick smiled a mischeivous smile.  
"You like her don't you~" Stick teased.  
"Sh-shut up!" Garry stared down in embarrasement.  
"It's okay I won't tell. Do you? Do you love her?" Stick asked more seriously this time.  
"...Yes."  
"Will you make sure she makes it out of this gallery?" Stick's eyes bore into Garry's, as if he could see into his soul. Garry looked at the staircase. _Ib...is everything to me. I love her. I won't let go of her again._ Garry stared back at Stick. Stick's exppresion changed to one of shock. He could see the intensity in Garry's eyes. Stick turned away and walked up the stairs smirking. Garry looked back in the room, and as if talking to every painting in there, he whispered,

"...I love her..."

**Hope you liked it! And please review for each chapter you read! I want to know if you guys are still with me ."! THANK YOUUUUUUU~!**


End file.
